Torn
by Fallen4HPTF
Summary: Hermione is torn between two boys we've grown up to love and hate.Who will she chose? The boy she grew up loveing or the boy she grew up thinkin she hated? R for later chapters
1. Precitable

**Chapter 1**

**Predictable **

She lies in bed thinkin' about the day.

Flashback

Hermione,

Hey, sorry we can't meet today. I hate to cancel our plans, but I have an urgent business to attend in Hogsmade.

Love,

Ron

'Well I guess I'll go surprise him.' She thought

She hopped in the shower to get ready for the day.

In a pink throwback skirt, a white tube top with pink lining and then she wore her new pink and white Phat Farms with laces to match. She was done getting dress.

'Now' she thought what should I do makeup and hair wise?

She finally settled on just a tad bit of makeup not to little not to much. And after a couple hair straightening charms she was ready to go.

She arrived at Hogsmade in front of the Three Broomsticks. Heads turned she was hot and she knew it making her if possible even hotter. After a quick Draco-ish smirk she looked for her long-term boyfriend. That brought a smile to her face. 'Now' she thought 'where would Ron be?' as she wondered off.

End of Flashback

She sobbed uncontrollable into her pillow 'how could I be so stupid?' she thought.

FB

She stopped in Honey Dukes where she thought he might be. After a quick decision about her bellybutton ring with the clerk she headed back to the Three Broomsticks. With one quick glance around the around the bar she spotted red hair. And that meant one thing in the wizarding world…weasly. She snuck up on him and heard glimpses of his conversation with an unknown giggly witch.

E.o.F.B

She sat up in her bed and walked over to her stereo she played her favorite c.d. and played her favorite song. as the memories flashed through her mind.

Something isn't right  
I can feel it again, feel it again  
This isn't the first time  
That you left me waiting

Sad excuses  
And false hopes high  
I saw this coming  
Still I don't know why I let you in

Her and Ron telling each other no matter what they would always have their friendship to fall back on. And sealing this deal with their first kiss.

I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (Something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call

First phone call telling Ron not to scream in the phone.

Or say anything at all  
You're so predictable (So Predictable)

So take your empty words  
Your broken promises  
And all the time you stole  
Cause I am done with this

Ron kissing the unknown girl

I could give it away, give it away  
I'm doing everything I should've  
And now I'm taking a chance  
I'm livin' the day

C'mon Mione live a little take a chance I'm gonna ask you again….will you go out with me?

I'm giving back what you gave me  
I don't need anything

Mione Throwing everything that Ron gave her into the fire

This part of the song reminded her of all the hurt and pain so she turn up the stereo so loud that she couldn't even hear herself screaming

Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all wanna know why I'm so broken  
Why am I so cold  
Why I'm so hard inside  
Why am I scared  
What am I afraid of  
I don't even know  
This story never had an end  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never (Never, Never, Never ...)

Hermione couldn't bear the pain anymore. She wanted to get out . She wanted to know what did she do wrong….why did she deserve this?

I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (Something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all

Ron speechless as she slapped him and ran out of the bar.

So Predictable…


	2. A letter from Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters but I do not!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up with 4 owls on her headboard. One was a large brown owl who looked very official she went to that owl first. She took the letter off its leg and the first thing she notices was the Hogwarts crest.

'This is it!' she thought the letter telling her if she made Head Girl!

She grabbed her cell phone off the charger and RAN down stairs.

Both her parents were in the kitchen drinking coffee and discussing their newest patient. When she ran in she thought her dad was gonna die of shock!

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok? You're never up this earlier." Her dad said checking for a fever with that worry look in his eyes.

"No dad, I'm fine really. I got a letter from Hogwarts and I think that this is it! I've been waiting for this letter for seven years! I wanted to open it with you and with my best friend on the phone!" she said waving her cell phone in the air like she was surrounding and the phone was her white flag. She then put her finger up to her mouth telling them to be quiet. Even though they weren't saying anything. She then dialed Harry's number. If it wasn't Harry she always hung up not wanting the same encounter as Ron did in the second year.

"Hello?" answered the friendly voice she grew up loving.

"Hi Harry?" she asked with somewhat uneasy

"Yes, Hermione…is that you?" he asked with anxiety in his voice

"The one and only!" you could tell she was smiling

"Say something so I can make sure!"

"Three-headed dog?"

"Hey Hermione it is you!"

"Duh!"

"So how is your summer? OMG Hermione I am so sorry I'm such an ass for asking you that after what happened with you and Ron last week!"

Hermione Cringed It had been exactly a week. She sighed

"No Harry I'm fine really." With a sharp intake of breath.

Her parents were getting Impatient. Then she remembered why she called him.

"Soooooooo….." Harry asked breaking the silence

"O yea, Harry I called because I got my letter from Hogwarts saying if I made head girl and I wanted you to be on the phone when I read it!"

She said all in one breathe!

"Oh" Harry said "Why didn't you tell me you had something important going on? Here I am going on and on and you didn't even sto-"

"Harry?" Hermione interrupted!

"O am I doing it again?"

"Yes"

"Sorry"

"It's Ok."

"Well what are we waiting for? OPEN it.!!!!!!!"

She opened it quickly the first letter was the usual letter saying the train leaved on September 1st. The second letter was her supply list.

And the last one has been the one she's been waiting for, for seven years.

"Mrs. Granger" Hermione read out loud" I hate to be the barrier of bad news and I also regret to inform you" Hermione could fell the tears well up in her eyes. Harry inhaled his breathe but never breath out. Hermione's parents looked really sorry.

Just then she dropped the phone and started screaming.

A/N thanks to all my reviews! I'm sry it took me so long to update1 between best friends boyfriends and school it's been hard!

P.S. I didn't forget the other letters next chapter!


	3. The other three Letters

A/N I don't own any of these charaters! I WISH!

Chapter 3

Everyone was confused expect Hermione who was still jumping up and down while screaming as she handed her parents the letter. Who also started screaming. The phone was still on laying on the floor forgotten. Harry was confused yelling for someone to tell him what was going on.

"PICK UP THIS PHONE!!!! SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!!! HELLO???"

He ranted on for about 5 minutes

Not until Mrs. Granger tripped over the phone Hermione remembered that Harry was on the phone. She just looked at it as if it dazed her then started screaming again. Mrs. Granger picked up the phone Harry was still screaming.

"Hello? Harry dear?" Harry stopped screaming at once when he hard Mrs. Grangers voice.

"Um, hello Mrs. Granger "Harry said slightly embarrassed

"So please tell me about the letter" Harry asked

"O yea dear, let me read it to you. Ok ready?

"Ready"

Miss Granger,

I hate to be the barrier of bad news and I regret to inform you that you HAVE gotten the position of head girl! On September 1st you will have to head to the front of the train for further instructions. Good luck

Best Wishes

Professor McGonagall

Harry couldn't help him self he started screaming

"Go Hermione it's your birthday were gonna party like it's your birthday even though it aint we gonna party like it's your B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y"

After that her and Harry made plans to "celebrate" later on today.

So with that done Hermione went back to her room where she forgot about the other three owls that were still on her headboard. The first owl was a snowy white owl.

It was from Harry she patted Hedwig and took the letter.

Hey 'Mione

What's poppin? Notta lotta here it's really bored at the Dursley's. Im really sorry about Ron, I wont talk to him after he told me what happen and has sent me several letters which I have NOT replied to . I just wanted to know if you were ok. Do you want to meet me for a movie before school starts the old muggle way?!?! Send your answer right away

Harry

The next owl was no bigger then a tennis ball bouncing around she recognize this owl at once he went by the name of pig, Ron's owl she picked up the note when she got the chance to catch the hyper owl.

Dear 'Mione

I'm really REALLY sorry I was stupid and naïve I cant live without you. Please write me back!!!!

Ron

She crumbled up the letter and threw it in the fire.

She the noticed the last owl, so familiar yet so new. Where has she seen this owl before? She just looked at the owl dazed by it. Then all of the sudden pig nipped at her hair bringing her back to reality. She walked to the owl on the back of the letter was a green family crest on the back with an M in the middle. For some reason she was skeptical then she opened it and gasped.

Dear Hermione,

Ron does not deserve you. I was there that day. I watch those tears fall from your eyes. I couldn't bear the pain. I wanted to hurt him as much as possible. I wanted you to know that with me that with me there would be only one type of tears. Tears of pure joy. Happy Tears. All you have to do is…take a chance or at least give me a chance. Trust me. You can do this. WE can do this, Please meet me at Diagon Alley tomorrow at one infront of Olivanders wand shop.

Yours always,

Draco Malfoy

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers! I must argree with JennaMoon Ron must die a slowly tourted death and thanks to Parcheezie for reviewing such a good review and last but nt least thanks to LunaDeMonica for helpin me out sooooo much! Review pleeeeaseeee!


	4. Engaged!

A/N sadly but surely I do not own this!!!!

Thanks to all my reviewers although I dont have alot I still have some!!!anyhwo A new chappie!

Chapter 4

Hermione at the letter

"Wha-wha-what?!?!" is all she could get out

"Malfoy" she spat as if the name was pure evil. She couldn't believe it! 'What does he want? Wait a minute… where have I heard that before? Take a chance….hmmmm Ron! Ron said it when he asked her out! Trust him?!?!? How can I this is Malfoy! O well.'

Malfoy,

What are you playing at? Are you serious? Six years of hell and now this?? Fine I'll meet you tomorrow.

"Yours Always"

Hermione

"Well that was weird' she said sending the owl back to him.

She hopped in the shower she was meeting Harry a Diagon Alley at 12:30 to go school shopping and then to a movie. She still couldn't believe the morning events Head girl and Malfoy.

So she got out of the shower and headed to her closet.

Over the summer she was realizing that she wasn't that little girl anymore. She was tall with long legs she was very curvy and her bust was the perfect size. Not too big and not too small. She went through outfit after outfit. She wanted to look perfect. Finally she settled on a white mini skirt (God gave me these legs why not show them off?) A white bellybutton shirt that says "I'm single… unless your ugly" that showed off her nice tan flat stomach. And her new bellybutton ring that has a dangling diamond H on it. Then she put on her Phat Farms. She picked up her wand and flipped through hairstyles. She choose a hairstyle that the Olsen twins were known for. One strip curly next one straight so on and so on. With little blonde highlights. It fitted her well. Then with a flick of her wand her makeup was on. Then she muttered another quick spell to make her makeup last all day. (A/n students are allowed to use magic after their 6th year Order of the Phoenix Chapter 5 pages 83-84) She was ready to go. It was 12:15 she had 15 minutes so since she had a rough start she went downstairs to pour herself a drink. Problem is she didn't know what to drink. She cast a spell over herself so she wouldn't get drunk even though she had a very High drinking tolerance but she didn't want to take any chances. She made herself one of each drink not knowing which one she wanted she had a little bit of everything. She had a screwdriver, Marietta, martini, a mudslide. And four shots. After the last shot she shook her head. Although the spell stopped her for getting drunk it didn't stop her from getting tipsy. She looked at her clock and it said 12:26. Well I better go and meet Harry and with a pop she was gone. Then with another pop she was there she looked around and spotted a crowd of teenaged girls screaming their lungs out. She wonder what all the chaos was about she walked over there. And sure enough Harry was in the middle of all these screaming girls and out of nowhere she felt this pang of jeously she shook her head and told herself it's just the drink getting to me. She transferred one of her rings into a diamond ring a put it on her left ring finger. After that she squeezed through the girls and walked up to Harry.

"There you are baby I've been looking everywhere for you!" Harry looked at Hermione like she grew another head. Then he caught on.

"O sweetheart I'm glad you found me!" He said brushing a soft kiss against her lips. She smiled 'this could be fun' she thought.

"I found the perfect wedding dress honey." She said putting her left hand on his chest showing off her ring. The girls around fell silent looking at her disgusted.

Harry was liking this

"I can't wait till are honeymoon!"

He kissed her again but this time the kiss was deeper and demanding yet gentle. Hermione finally broke the kiss. As she looked around and said "We sure did get rid of your fan club."

Harry looked around "Wow we sure did." They were completely alone

Awkward silence

"Okay well that was fun" Hermione said breaking the silence

They looked at each other then both started busting out laughing it took them a couple minutes to both stop.

"Ummmm Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but yes you may ask me another one." She replied smiling

Harry looked really embarrassed.

"Ummm who are you engaged to?"

"NO ONE!!!!!" she was laughing so hard! "I transferred it from one of my other rings!"

He looked relief he was really glad that she wasn't getting married. Well that kiss he just needed to know.

"I need to ask you another question."

"Okay"

"Did that kiss mean anything to you?"

CLIFFY!HAHA SUCKS FOR YA'LL! HAHA anywho R/R


	5. Who to Trust

**A/N does not own!**

**Chapter 5**

'**OMG!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!!' Her mind screamed whirling with thoughts.**

"**Yes and No."**

"**Ummm…" he felt really uneasy**

"**Explain" he asked**

"**Well yes because I do feel something for you but no because I don't know what it is." She looked embarrassed**

"**Take a chance live a little trust me! I've been your best friend for 6 years and you act like you just met me!"**

"**WOAH" she backed up Ron, Malfoy AND Harry? Something isn't right here she thought. **

"**What…did I scare you?" he asked mentally slapping himself. **

"**No, Harry not at all…"**

**Harry was worried 'uh-oh' he thought here it comes.**

"**I'm really confuse meet me here in an hour and a half. I need some time to think. Its 1:35 right now and when we meet back up … we can get our books and a movie, okay love?**

"**Yeah" Harry said walking off**

**Hermione wanted to get a new charm for her wand.**

**It was this thing that came out in her 5th year. Each charm had a certain trait. Hermione had love, peace, and care she wanted to get two more respect and Tranquility.**

**She headed off to Olivenders wand shop. She looked up. She was about 45 ft. away from the Famous Wand shop and her heart dropped. There he was, a very cute but disappointed looking Malfoy. With a red rose in his hand.**

'**O my God.' She thought she looked at her watch which now read 1:45. 'He must've sent that letter yesterday and I got it today shit! Why now?' she thought she took a deep breath and walked up.**

"**Malfoy?" she said wondering what the hell she was getting herself into.**

**Just then his head shot up with a once in a blue moon true Malfoy smile.**

**A/N YAY! Another chapter done! I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers**

**MalfoysAngel1985- I know I agree with you but I only have time to write short chapters this is the shortest chapter I've written I think But I promise my next chapter will be the longest chapter yet!**

**JennaMoon- I love all your stories and I enjoy them very much it's like an honor to have you review my stories so I wanted to say thank you.**

**Parcheezie- Thanks for reading and reviewing my story**

**LunaDemonica- Thanks so much for all your help!!!! **

**But now its time for me to go! Im going out tonight with my mom, Not really Im just going to work with her. But I gotta take a shower so I'l- wait a second you were thinking about me naked! And if you weren't you aree now! Haha anywho next chapter will be up shortly!**


	6. lOOOOOOVE ME!

A/N DIS OWN ALL! I I DID OWN THEM I WOULD BE RICH!

Chapter 6

"Ummmm… hey" she said nervously

"My lady" he said handing her the rose.

"Sorry I'm lat-"

He cut her off.

"Three things, first never say your sorry to me. Second, I'm glad you came at first I thought you stood me up. And Third, I've grown up at the Malfoy manor all my life and one thing my mother always taught me. A lady is never late the gentleman is always early!"

She smiled not knowing what to say.

"Well I'm glad you came. Would you like to go to the Leaky Caldron and let me buy you a drink so I can explain this?"

She nodded "Yes, I would love to!

As they were walking she took this chance to study him. He was wearing some dark baggy blue jeans with green plaid boxers over the top of his jeans. And a black slick shirt he ran one of his hands through his hair, pulling up his shirt revealing a six pack.

"Wow" she said looking embarrassed. Then he smirked...his trade mark, only one in a kind, Malfoy smirk.

'Dannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng lil' scrappy!' she thought he was every guy every girl dreams about. The best smile, 6-pack, pretty eyes and blonde hair. He was 6'2 and well ,well built! 'Damn girl' she thought to herself!

The Leaky cauldron was another good five minutes away. She felt something in her hand. And no it was not the rose. She was scared to look down but when she did she was smiling. It was Draco's hand.

'He must've taken my hand when I was thinking.'

"Grang- Hermione." He corrected himself" I know that look. It's the look when you think. So whatca thinking about?"

"Nothing." She replied

" Don't lie to me I grew up with that face. That's one thing I love about you."

Hermioen froze.

"like,that's what I meant to say. That's what I like about you. Like…like"

He said

She laughed

He looked confused

"You loooooooooooooooove me" she said playfully poking his sides.

"Like" he corrected her although he sounded like he was trying to convince him self more then anyone

"You loooooooooooooooove me!" she repeated

"Like"

"Love"

"Like"

"Love"

"Like"

"Love, love, love, love, love, LOVE, LOV-"She was now screaming she stopped in middle sentence when her feet were brought off the ground. Draco pick her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Malfoy" she scream

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"No can do baby."

"I'm wearing a skirt!"

"Easy access for me." he said calmly. Maybe a little too calmly

Thinking fast she knew exactly what to say.

"And everyone else too!" she screamed

"You better be lucky that I'm a Malfoy and I don't like to share." He said smirking putting her down. Then Picking her back up carrying her bride style. She put her on his chest wondering why she felt she felt so at ease. Then after a min she whispered in his ear in a singsong voice.

"You love me, you love me, you love, me you L-O-V-E M-"

He stopped her in mid-sentence again but this time with a kiss, Soemthing he has wanted to do for seven years.

r/r Thanks to all of my reviewers! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYLEIGH LOVE YOU! SWEET 16 HELL YEA!


	7. The errr get together

A/n I don't own any of this!

Sry it took me so long to update just everything going on in my life sucks! So I'm really sry but here I am and I'm updating! YAY! Now on with the story!

Chapter 7

The kiss was gentle yet fir strong and passionate. It was way better then Harry's.

'OMG' she thought 'HARRY!' She gasped ending the kiss although they both wanted to stay like that forever!

"Harry" she muttered

"Not that fuckwit git, always here to save the fucking day Potter" he said stepping back looking way beyond pissed.

She looked at her watch she was fifteen minutes late.

"Draco" she said wondering why his name sounded and rolled off her tongue so beautifully. She then shook her head and continued

"I'm sooo sorry! I've got to met Harry. Please forgive me!"

"Ok" was all she got for his response… She felt guilty for he was looking more disappointed then when he thought she wasn't coming.

"Well, I'm soo sorry again. That we had to cut this err…. Draco what would you call this exactly?

"Ummmmmmmm… I really don't know, a meeting, a get together, a date, pick one."

"Well like I was saying I'm sorry we have to cut this…dat- I mean meeting short."

He chuckled "What did I Tell you about saying your sorry to me?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to chuckle and shook her head in disbelief

"Well even though I'm not suppose to say it I am really sorry,"

"Its ok be ready tomorr-"

It was Hermione's turn to stop him in mid-sentence. With a soft tender kiss. This time with a more graceful kiss. With a peck on his cheek she turned to leave. Just then he grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

" Be ready tomorrow at noon. Dont go anywhere Just be ready." he said with a wink. Then he grabbed the rose and put it in her hair.

"Let me walk you" he said with his hand still in hers.

A/N YAY Another chapter done. I know some might think that they are moving to fast but hold in there it will explain it all in later chapters! Review! MUAHZ!


	8. Harry and Malfoy

Disclamier: I own nothing...but maybe I will when Hell freezes over!

Chapter 8

She wanted this to last forever but now she was over 20 minutes late! They got to where they were going and sure enough Harry was there and looking beyond pissed. But the moment he saw Hermione his face broke into a huge smile.But then something caught his eye it was a streak of blonde behind her. And as quick as the smile came it left. Not only was she with Malfoy but she was holding his hand.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled! He was in shock his Arch enemy

"Get your hands off of her!" he yelled "Ill kill you I swear!"

Malfoy chuckled he wasn't scared of Harry and Harry knew that. He turned around and whispered something for only her to hear.

"Tomorrow, noon be ready." and then he kissed her on the cheek. But again like eariler this was her turn to grab his arm as he walked away. Then she mouth...

"You love me!"she said it playfully then let him go. Only to turn around and see Harry still going on and on.

"Malfoy! How could you! Have you lost your mind?"

"YES...YOU HAVE MADE ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs irrated to say the least.

"Me?...ME?"

"Yes you! Leave me alone I need to think."

"Me?...Me? he repated again

"Yes you...Now I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone."

hahahah Who is it? If you get it right I'll give you a cookie and three golden stars! Thanks to all my reviews! Love ya'll!Sorry so short next chapter longer I SWEAR!


End file.
